


X2CU

by yoimwriting



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha Alec Lightwood, Alpha Luke Garroway, Alpha Maia Roberts, Alpha Maryse Lightwood, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Awkwardness, Beta Jace Wayland, Eavesdropping, Enemies to Lovers, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, Gay Alec Lightwood, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, Jealousy, M/M, Omega Magnus Bane, Possessive Alec Lightwood, Pre-Relationship, Revelations, Slow Burn, Slow Thirst, THEY FINALLY GET THEIR ACTS TOGETHER, bonding bites, but fake you'll see, but not really, but of course, fancy parties, he is out he is proud, let's get to the good stuff, mentions of past relationships - Freeform, past relationship drama, that should be a tag from now on, there's no heats or bonding sex, this looks promising amiright?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-05-23 04:56:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14927534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoimwriting/pseuds/yoimwriting
Summary: His Omega instincts were singing and already claiming Alec as his. And Magnus...Magnus just accepted it because he just fell for the other Alpha.Magnus Bane liked Alec Lightwood.Fuck.(PART TWO IS UP)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Look at me, finally having some courage to write an ABO fic but like, no sex because I can't write that. idk.
> 
> Truth is I'm not loyal. I should be focusing on my multi fic and instead and writing this mess. Like I can't even with me. Welp.
> 
> But anyway, this is me writing a mash-up for my fav tropes and headcanons: ABO Dynamics, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Slow Burn and Enemies to Lovers. I'm a hoe for each one and now, it is d o n e. 
> 
> READ THE TAGS, MY PEOPLE. IF YOU DON'T LIKE ABO FICS, JUST DON'T READ. I DON'T WANT YOUR NEGATIVITY. 
> 
> Before we get into the good stuff, a few things:
> 
> -In this universe, everyone can be bonded with everyone. That's why you see Maia (an Alpha) bonded with Jace (a Beta) ((I like Jaia, don't @ me))  
> -The second genders don't rule in this universe. Everyone is aware of it but it's not like Magnus should be in housekeeping.  
> -In my world, Omegas don't get pregnant. They still have heats but no babies.  
> -The bonding bite/mark is a huge deal.  
> -They are college kids.
> 
> Not beta read, all mistakes are mine.
> 
> E N J O Y !

"So, I told him 'listen, if you think this is too much, you better leave'" Magnus took a sip from his milkshake, "you know what this douchebag did? He left!"  
  
Maia snorted and laughed. "So he left you all hot and bothered? This is hilarious."  
  
Magnus narrowed his eyes and glared at her. "Maia, sweetheart, this is anything but hilarious. It should be a crime against humanity and especially to us, Omegas, to have this kind of treatment."  
  
Before he continued his laments, someone took a seat next to Maia, giving her a kiss on the cheek to turn and look at Magnus.  
  
"You shouldn't be this dramatic considering you treated this guy like pure garbage."  
  
"Zip it, blondie" Magnus crossed his arms and leaned back against the booth "he deserved it, anyway."  
  
Jace snorted but other than that, he kept his mouth shut. Next to him, Maia shook her head but there was an amused smile on her.  
  
"I thought this was going to be, you know, the one. You seemed pretty happy with him" Maia commented.  
  
Magnus shrugged and made a noncommittal sound. "Shit happens."  
  
Jace nodded and looked very understanding about the subject. "Maybe the sex wasn’t that good."  
  
There was a moment of silence were the three of them looked at each other before Maia snorted and started laughing, with tears included.  
  
Magnus narrowed even more his eyes but smiled nonetheless. He hated them in the best possible way. Spending his days with Maia and Jace was always a treat. There wasn't this horrible moment where he felt like third wheeling, not with them.  
  
Still, the hate was there. He took a napkin and crumpled it in his hand to make it a little ball. "I hate you both," he said while throwing it directly at Jace's forehead.  
  
"No you don't" Maia replied, still chuckling when the laughter died down a little.  


Before he could say something else, someone else took a seat next to him. He turned to look, ready to yell at the rude person who couldn't even ask to sit with them.   
  
The moment he looked at the bird nest this person had the courage to call it 'hair', Magnus rolled his eyes. Hard.  
  
"The day is ruined" Magnus lamented with a long-suffering sigh.  
  
"Shut up. I'm not in the mood, Magnus."  
  
Magnus rolled his eyes.  
  
The owner of that disgrace of hair was Alec Lightwood, an obnoxious, annoying, growling, insufferable, grumpy Alpha in their group, besides Maia, of course.  
  
And it was so awful that Alec was so many bad things and also, so handsome.  
  
Magnus had found himself so many times watching Alec's jaw when they were sitting together.  
  
But even when Alec was a snack of an Alpha and that sometimes, just sometimes, he wanted to climb him and never get down, Magnus hated him with all his might.  
  
It all started when they were young (they've been knowing each other for a long time, it was ridiculous) and Alec presented as an Alpha the same time that Magnus presented as an Omega. Basically, Alec spent months mocking him for his second gender until Magnus couldn't take it anymore and made Alec swallowed his words with Magnus' fists. Of course, Alec being stronger than him didn't take it much to stop the fight.  
  
Since then, Magnus promised himself that he wouldn't let his second gender be a mocking issue. So, he spent a few years in the gym gaining muscle and now he could confidently say that he was fine as hell. Fuck being humble about himself, he looked good and felt good, and he also knew that Alec had been stealing glances since Magnus started looking different.  
  
But alas, the hate was bigger than the thirst, even when Alec had apologized for it. Magnus was still bitter and had taken every opportunity to rile Alec up and because Alec wasn't a dumb Alpha, he had done the same.  
  
Maia had said countless times that this sexual tension situation should end by now, with sex included in the mix.  
  
"You are always in that mood. Annoying as fuck" Magnus replied.  
  
Alec growled again and glared at him, to turn back at his phone. Magnus rolled his eyes again. Must be an Alpha thing to be this grumpy this time of the day.  
  
"I have to agree with Magnus here" Jace butted in, making Alec looked up with a raised brow and Magnus smiled triumphantly, "your mood is ruining the mood here."  
  
"Well, you would sulking too if you try to at least read what mom sends us once in a while" Alec snapped back.  


Jace shook his head. "I would be just like you. We don't want that."  
  
"God forbid we have two Alecs" Magnus murmured.  
  
Alec turned sharply and glared at Magnus even more, at the same time Maia snorted and took a sip from her beverage. Magnus smiled sweetly at him and shrugged.  
  
"Don't you love it when I'm honest with you?"  
  
Alec rolled his eyes. "You're the most annoying Omega in the planet. Have someone ever told you that?"  
  
Magnus hummed and tilted his head slightly, placing a finger on his chin, into a deep and fake consideration.  
  
"No, people have told how amazing I am and they are so lucky to have met me" he smiled sweetly again, "which you would never know because my hate for you burns like thousands suns. Also, don't turn this conversation into a second genders one. It's tacky."  
  
"You know what's tacky? Your supposed blended eyeshadow. You need to practice more, Bane" Alec talked back with a condescending tone.  
  
Magnus stared at him because how dare he? He wouldn't check, no no. Because he knew this dry tree as a person didn't know what the hell he was talking about. His makeup was flawless.  
  
He wouldn't check to see if Lightwood was right. No, he wouldn't.  
  
...Maybe when he left the coffee shop.  
  
"Fuck you, Lightwood" he grumbled and looked down to his phone because he was mature enough to end a conversation like that.  
  
Years of experience have taught him that right at this moment Alec was smiling like he won a prize and that just made his blood boil because let this asshole of a person win was against his principles.  
  
"Okay, what has your panties in a twist anyway?" Maia asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Mom is doing one of her annual parties for her company. A bunch of old stuck up men" he replied, shaking his head, "I hate each and every one of them."  
  
"That's rich coming from you since you are also a stuck up Alpha."  
  
He turned, smirking. "Didn't you say that talking about second genders was tacky, Bane? You are losing it."  
  
Magnus, since he was mature enough and wouldn't let this go, also turned to look at Alec. "Bite me, Gideon. It's tacky when you talk about it."  


Alec pursed his lips and Magnus knew that he was on his way to piss off Alec, which was always a treat. Before Alec could even begin to say something, Maia butted in.  
  
"This pissing contest is annoying as hell. Can we get back on track? Alec," she said, making him turn "you mom always throws these parties. What is the big deal about this one?"  
  
"That my ex is gonna be there and I won't give him the delight to see me alone in there."  
  
The three of them, Jace, Maia and Magnus exchanged a look and then returned their gazes to Alec who was still looking at his phone. Magnus was the first to open his mouth but promptly shut it because what was the point? He just shook his head.  
  
"We may need a little more than that to understand this... Predicament of yours" Jace said finally, a little bit wryly.  
  
"What more do you need? It's not that deep, Jace. I won't be caught single by this... This individual. That's why I'm counting on you to find me someone that could fake date me for a night."  
  
Magnus stared at the individual next to him, stunned because- "Are you serious? This has to be joke. You can't be that pathetic, Lightwood.  
  
Alec, in turn, furrowed his brow. "And why are you so pressed about it? Does it hurt that I'm not asking you?  
  
Magnus snorted and scoffed. "As if. All I'm saying is that there's nothing bad about being single."  
  
"Well, it is considering what this dumbass did" Jace commented, nonchalantly.  
  
Alec glared at blondie and Magnus smirked; he was always down to hear something embarrassing from the dumbass next to him.  
  
"Do tell. It has to be that bad."  
  
Jace nodded. "It is. Alec here asked– what was his name again?"  
  
"Marcus" Alec grumbled again, looking more sullen.  
  
Jace smirked knowingly and Magnus wanted to know more about this.  
  
"Right" Jace replied, "so Alec here asked Marcus to be his mate and Marcus said no because it was too soon."  
  
"How soon?" Maia asked.  
  
"Two months into the relationship" Alec replied, his gaze downcast.  
  
"Oh, Alec. You just... You don't do that," Maia said.  
  
This time, Alec looked up. "Yeah, well, I was partly blinded because I liked him so much and I just..." he waved a hand aimlessly, "spoke out loud? I don't know."  
  
Magnus hummed. It was sad, really but he wasn't that bad of a person to say it, but still. Two months into a relationship was like the honeymoon phase, the trial part of it and even when it wasn't the case, you'd still think about bonding before diving in.   
  
"And then what happened?" Magnus asked; he was genuinely curious, which it didn't happened that much because Alec but the bonding subject was an interesting thing to know about.  
  
Magnus thought that it wasn't possible for Alec to be more sullen, but now he was straight up defeated and if Magnus may add, because he was a people person, a little sad.  
  
"Marcus cheated on him with another Alpha a week later" Jace replied, after a long moment of silence.  
  
Magnus heard the murmured "son of a bitch" from Maia and Jace nodded. He could relate. Yeah, he hated Alec like there was no tomorrow even he knew Alec didn't deserve that. In the years, they had known each other, putting aside all the snide remarks, the snarling, the growling and sometimes the yelling; Magnus could admit that Alec wouldn't dare to cheat on his partner. So, yeah, Alec didn't deserve it.  
  
"And last week I found out he is coming to the party with said Alpha because this guy is the son of one of the guys that works with mom. Just like Marcus’" he sighed loudly, "fuck my life."  
  
"But... Then don't go? What gives? Don't you think it's better if you don't see him?" Maia, as always, the voice of reason in this mix up group.  
  
"Well, yes, that was my first option but..." Alec trailed off and looked up to the ceiling "I didn't go last year and I promised her that I'll go this year. So now, she is guilt tripping me and that I don't keep my promises. She knows I can't fight against that."  
  
Magnus scoffed. "You indulge your family way too much. Well, now that the case is close, let's move on."  
  
"No, no. Nothing is closed!" Alec shook his head and looked at him with wide eyes, "I need a fake boyfriend for tonight. Like, right now."  
  
"Well," Maia started, bringing everyone's attention, "the only single person that I know and is available is" she raised a hand towards Magnus, "here."  
  
Magnus looked at the hand and then at Maia, not quite understanding what was going on; he straightened himself up slowly. He didn’t want to understand what Maia was implying.  
  
"I'm going to regret even asking but what are you talking about?" he asked, warily, haring where this conversation was going.  
  
"I mean..." she waved a hand at him and then threw a glance at Alec "you could go with him."  
  
"No way in hell." "Ex-fucking-cuse me?" they both said at the same time.  
  
"Not the best idea you had, babe" Jace retorted, gaining a glare from Maia. He shrugged.  
  
But Magnus didn't care about their banter. That was the worst idea ever and he wouldn't waste his Friday night with stuck up Alphas and the annoying Alpha next to him.   
  
"I'm single. Not desperate. What the hell, Maia?" Magnus was even offended at this point.  
  
"I'm not going to spend a long, insufferable night with this guy. I can manage on my own. Is this really your best idea?" Alec frowned, disbelief laced in his tone.  
  
Magnus turned his head slowly to Alec. "Ex-fucking-cuse me, bitch? Listen, the only annoying one here is you. So, just, "he waved both his hand in a shoo motion, "leave."  
  
"Did you just called me bitch?"  
  
Alec also turned and Magnus was ready to start yelling everything he thought about Alec. He was so close until Maia slammed her hand hard over the table, making them turned to her.  
  
"I'm entitled to say that I'm a woman with a lot of patience and I have to because" she tilted her head towards Jace "I have to. Where else are you going to find someone who is free today and is single?"  
  
Alec pursed his lips and was silent, as he was considering the idea and Magnus couldn't believe this fucker was actually thinking about it. However, that didn't mean shit. Magnus wouldn't do it, it was a bad idea and he had better things to do on Friday night. He wouldn't—  
  
Alec turned sharply and looked at him with wide eyes. "Come with me to the party. I really need someone."  
  
"Ask Jace."  
  
 Alec shook his head. "He knows already that Jace is my brother and is bonded with Maia. Besides," he shrugged and there was a faint blush on his cheeks, which wow, first time, "I only date Omegas. Jace is a Beta. Wouldn't work."  
  
And for the second time that day, he couldn't believe what he was listening. He turned to look at Maia.  
  
"I feel like I'm being used and this is all your fault" he narrowed his eyes and raised an accusing finger to her.  
  
Maia shrugged and there was an amused smile on her lips. "Look at it as a challenge. How long you two can stay in the same place without killing each other.  I know you like a challenge."  
  
"I don't think you should call this a "challenge". This is just a mess" Magnus retorted.  
  
"Listen," Alec started, bringing Magnus' attention back to him, "I know you hate me–"  
  
"Like there's no tomorrow."  
  
"But I need this big favor" Alec continued, completely ignoring Magnus' interruption , which rude, "I can't go on in there alone, mom would start asking me questions of where is the famous boyfriend on mine–"  
  
"You haven't told her?"  
  
"Which I didn't even mention his name" Alec continued, unfazed, "and that's a good thing because now she will believe that boyfriend is you."  
  
"This is a terrible idea and I don't know how you can think this is going to end well."  
  
"The good thing that could come out of this is if you two end up together. Would save us a lot of fights" Jace murmured the last part but it was loud enough for both Magnus and Alec to turn and glare at blondie.  
  
"It's just one night," Alec pleaded, with those big brown-green eyes of him.  
  
Damn it.  
  
Magnus was a strong man and nobody could change his resolve, not even cute guys with, admittedly, beautiful eyes. But his inner Omega was begging to say yes and please the Alpha looking at him.  
  
Biology was a bitch.  
  
"You can't possibly believe this is a good idea, Lightwood" Magnus tried to reason again.  
  
Alec, instead of looking defeated, just shrugged one shoulder and quirked up one corner of his mouth. "Better than nothing. Please say yes."  
  
It was impossible that those eyes could get bigger; then again, Alec could surprise him from time to time. But there was no way, not in a million years that he would do this.  
  
Magnus sighed deeply, ready to say–  
  
"I'll buy you all the shadow palettes and brushes you want."  
  
His mouth hanged open for a minute and side-glanced Alec, and narrowed his eyes.  
  
"All the brushes?" Magnus asked, with suspiciousness laced in his voice.  
  
Alec nodded. "And a Sephora gift card."  
  
Magnus turned his body towards Alec, giving him more attention. "What about Ulta?"  
  
For a moment, Alec looked down and sighed, then looked back up and nodded, this time looking defeated.   
  
Magnus smirked. Well, he was a weak man but only for make-up.   
  
Nothing else.  
  
###  
  
Even when they had agreed to this shitshow, Magnus couldn't believe he was doing this. At least he looked good in his maroon blazer and magenta dyed hair, so he would looked good while doing this mess.  
  
They were in the parking lot of a big house, the one where it was supposed to be held the party.   
  
"I can't believe I'm doing this," Magnus said, looking at the house. He looked way too good for this shitshow.  
  
He heard the car's door slammed close and someone walking behind him.  
  
"Yeah, well, you're already doing this. So, just fake it til you make it" Alec replied, standing next to Magnus.  
  
Magnus rolled his eyes. "The most you can do is thank me. I'm wasting a Friday night on you."  
  
"Oh, please. As if you are not taking advantage of this to dress up.  
  
He smirked, not looking at Alec. Well, that was true.  
  
They stood there in silence, looking at the house while a few of the attendants walked by next to them. Magnus was still thinking this was a bad idea but also what would be next because he looked good and he wouldn't waste an opportunity to leave everyone speechless.  
  
 "We need to be bonded" Alec more like hissed.  
  
Magnus turned sharply. "Come again?"  
  
"We need to be bonded. We need to look like we are really together."  
  
"Alec, we are together. We are getting there handholding. And bonds are way too soon in our fake relationship."  
  
"No, no. You don't get it. Listen," Magnus turned completely to look at Alec while he sighed deeply and continued, "it wasn't two months. It was two years we were together. Marcus was in the closet in the beginning of it and we... We always tried but he had backed out in the last minute, several times. Once he came out, I asked him again and he didn't want to. Now I know is because he didn't want to be stuck with me."  
  
Magnus stared at the tall man. While it was sad what happened, he also could understand this Marcus guy. He was probably young and recently out, he would wanted to socialize a little bit before wanting to settle down.  
  
Magnus believed that Maia and Jace were the exception to that rule; they immediately knew they wanted to bond despite being so different.   
  
"So you want to bond to despise him?" Magnus asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
Alec shrugged. "He's not the only one that I could fall in love and spend my life with."  
  
His heart skipped a beat, for some weird reason. Magnus swallowed hard and nodded. "Too bad this is fake, right? So, how do you want to do this? We are short on time to have bonding sex."  
  
Alec huffed. "We're not having sex, Magnus. We're not drunk enough for that anyways."  
  
"Oh but the possibility is there. How tempting" the sarcasm was a loyal companionship on that night.  
  
"Well, I'm spending money on make-up, might as well put your skills on use."  
  
Magnus raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "You really want me to fake it all the way?" Alec nodded and once again, Magnus rolled his eyes. Without thinking too much about, he took hold of Alec's hand and dragged him towards the car.  
  
"I was serious. No sex."  
  
"Shut up" Magnus grumbled and opened the backseat's door, making Alec to go in. "Seat in the middle."  
  
He waited until Alec ready so he could go in. Making a bonding mark using make-up? A challenge indeed. Magnus wasn't looking for a partner for life and instead he got this: fake a relationship. Sometimes what you get was worst. Good thing that he was always prepared and had a bag full of supplies.  
  
"Did you actually bring all of that to a party?"   
  
Magnus huffed while opening said bag. "I have to be prepared for everything."  
  
He didn't look up but then again, years of experience had taught him that in that exact same moment Alec was rolling his eyes.  
  
He was currently seated next to Alec and was holding all the needed supplies; he looked up.  
  
"Uh..." he stared at Alec, at a loss while holding his brushes.  
  
"What?" Alec stared back, his gaze flickering from Magnus' hand to his face. "What is it?"   
  
"It's rather uncomfortable doing this while your shoulder is in the middle of it, don't you think?" Magnus raised an eyebrow.  
  
For a moment, Alec looked lost and then furrowed his brow as if he was really thinking what Magnus had said. They looked at each other in silence, not quite sure how to proceed and Magnus was feeling kind of joke, sitting there with a bunch of brushes he wasn't really sure how to use for a fake bonding bite.  
  
What a shitshow, fuck.  
  
He sighed. "Alec, I think we should–"  
  
And in a swift move, Alec hoisted him up from behind his thighs until Magnus was straddling his lap; Alec was still holding him from his hips while Magnus looked down at, now, brown eyes while holding up his hands.  
  
"Well," Magnus swallowed and wiggled a little, trying to find a better way to sit comfortable in his, well, in his new seat, "that's one way to fix it."  
  
"It should be better now" Alec replied and without saying another word, he turned his head, exposing the place where his scent glands were.  
  
And Magnus—  
  
Magnus was dying. Literally dying.  
  
Once again, he was a strong man, he really was but this- this felt way too intimate to be fake. For other spectators, they were a couple, inside of a car, ready to have bonding sex, in a parking lot.  
  
That wasn't the definition he would applied for romantic.  
  
Also, Alec's scent was something else. The only way for them to take a whiff on their scents was to be this close and since they hated each other enough not to be close, this was a new experience.  
  
It smelled so good, Magnus' Omega was on heaven. He didn't want to, he was trying so hard not to but he couldn't help it. He scented the air, almost drowning in that rich scent that was just Alec.  
  
The fact that Alec was also baring his neck just like that, so open... Well, Magnus was melting inside.  
  
"Honestly, I'm not complaining. You smell good too and spend the night like this sounds appealing but we have a party to attend."  
  
Magnus couldn't see but he knew that Alec was smirking that amused smile of his and Magnus hated it but also no because that was the smile that set his body on fire every time and now here, sitting in his dick riding thighs, well, Magnus was on his way to combust.  
  
"I hate you so much. Shut up" he grumbled, trying to play it cool. Alec laughed softly and fuck. Why? _Why?_ Magnus closed his eyes.  
  
He was trying to make a masterpiece here, for Christ's sake. Could Alec stop being like this? Fuck. He shook his head and started doing the fake bonding bite.   
  
A few layers into it, he felt how Alec squeezed his hips. He swallowed again but didn't say anything because the situation was already compromising, so he kept doing his job.  
  
He felt the squeeze again and rolled his eyes, exasperated.  
  
"Could you stop doing that? I'm trying to work here" he moved to look at Alec and wow, okay. Magnus didn't notice how close they were until now but he kept it cool. He had to be cool.  
  
"If you haven't notice, you're touching a very sensitive area. I'm trying my best here not to move" Alec snapped back but there was no bite to it.  
  
In fact, Alec seemed kind of flustered but Magnus wouldn't focus on that. Bad idea if he were to do that.  
  
 "I'm doing you a favor, ungrateful bastard. At least say thank you. Do you think I was attracted to the idea to spend my night with a bunch of old Alpha who would look down on me because of my designation? No. It's not on my to-do list," Magnus didn't sound angry, he said matter-of-factly because it was the truth. He kept doing his masterpiece  
  
"Hey," Alec squeezed his hips again but with more intent, so Magnus looked up, "you are with me now- No, don't snort at me. It's the truth" Alec smiled, faintly, "I know that we hate each other and that's mainly my fault because I was an asshole–"  
  
"Still are. Don't try to sugar coat it."  
  
"Still am" he rolled his eyes, "but the point is, you are with me now and it's doesn't matter that it's fake: as long as you are with me, nobody is going to make you feel bad about your designation. It's nobody's business and whatever assumptions they have, they are wrong."  
  
Magnus stared at him, in awed; that was the first time Alec said something remotely nice to him.  
  
It was a night of experiences, indeed.  
  
"Besides," Alec continued, smirking this time, "I'm the only one allowed to be a pain in your ass."  
  
—And the moment was over.  
  
Magnus blinked twice and when he snapped out it, he snorted and shook his head.  
  
"What a way to ruin the mood, Lightwood. Now, sit still. I want this to look real."  
  
###  
  
Truth be told, Maryse Lightwood knew how to throw a fancy party. Magnus was actually impressed. They were there, sporting (fake) bonding marks for the attendants to know. He was also impressed with his work.  
  
There was an honest to God chocolate foundation with different kinds of desserts to eat with the chocolate or just alone. There were the serving staff all around carrying trays with what looked like champagne.   
  
And everyone was looking so formal, so fancy, Magnus almost felt underdressed.  
  
_Almost._  
  
"Your mother went all out for this" Magnus commented, taking two glasses from a server passing by and handed one to Alec.  
  
"She wants to make an impression" Alec replied, also taking in the scenery.  
  
Magnus snorted, looking at the other large table with all kinds of dishes, from seafood to chicken, and more desserts.  
  
"Remind me to call your mother when I plan my wedding."  
  
Alec gasped next to him. "Are you thinking about marrying someone else in front of me? That's cold, babe."  
  
Magnus stared at him and rolled his eyes, purposely ignoring how his heart, once again, skipped a beat after the petname.  
  
Being so close to Alec in a dimly lit car was messing with his head. It had to be that.  
  
"Let's find that ex-boyfriend of yours so we can finish this shitshow. I want to go home."  
  
"But babe," this time, Alec took his free hand, "we should make the most out of this. Let's eat first, I'm famish."  
  
Alec basically dragged him to the table. If anyone were to ask him about this, he would deny it until his dying breath. He wouldn't let anyone do this and here he was, with his hand still intertwined with Alec's.  
  
It was the close proximity. Alec's scent was messing with him and his Omega instincts were praying to just climb this Alpha and call it a night.  
  
He shook his head, trying to get rid of this newfound want for Alec. Magnus could swear that he wasn't one to fall for any Alpha. In fact, he could count on one hand how many Alpha he had slept with and not one of them were worth mentioning.   
  
There was one that asked him to bond after they had sex and Magnus flew out of there because that was a no-no.  
  
And now here he was faking a relationship with a fake bonding bite. At least he could say his skills were improving.  
  
They were standing side to side, deciding what they should eat first; everything looked delicious. Eating like there was no tomorrow sounded like a good idea   
  
"Alec?"  
  
Both Alec and Magnus turned around to see a couple, standing side by side, just like them. One of them was Asian, with make-up, dyed hair on and Omega, Magnus could tell, while the other one was an Alpha, who was subtly throwing daggers at Alec. Well, both of them were pretty handsome, that much he could say.   
  
But Alec was mostly mesmerized with the Omega in front of them. Magnus wasn't jealous, that would be stupid but he also couldn't deny that he was feeling something because someone else was getting Alec's attention.  
  
His inner Omega was getting stupid. He sat once on those thighs and now he was thinking that Alec was his. It didn't work that way.  
  
"Marcus" Alec replied, kind of breathless, his gaze fixed on the new guy.  
  
And Magnus shouldn't be jealous, this was fake. His Omega instincts were losing it.  
  
"I thought you wouldn't come, since..." the new guy- Marcus- trailed off and looked down.  
  
_Yeah, he should look down, be drown in shame for being a cheating bastard. You don't do that to the guy that's been with you since you couldn't find the courage to come out._    
  
 And since when he was thinking like the captain of the Alec Lightwood's Defense Squad, he didn't know but this Marcus guy didn't deserve a mate.  
  
"I wouldn't miss it for the world. I love my mom's parties," Alec said, smiling.  
  
Magnus was a connaisseur of Alec's smiles and he knew at this point that this was fake, simply because he had been at the receiving end of that smile multiple times.   
  
Marcus furrowed his brow. "Since when?"  
  
Alec laughed loud but it sounded even more fake and while Magnus agreed to all of this and he should just keep his acting, he couldn't help but cringe a little because wow, this was getting awkward really fast.  
  
Marcus and, what Magnus supposed was his boyfriend for the moment, the guy next to him stared at Alec until the laughter died down.  
  
"Anyway, I see you brought someone" Alec stared down at the other Alpha, who was almost the same height as Alec, "want to introduce us?"  
  
Magnus widened his eyes and raised his eyebrows. Alec was ready to attack, that sounded bitter and with a good reason.  
  
"Right, of course. This is Axel" Marcus said, pointing a hand towards his companion.   
  
Now that he was being mentioned, Magnus couldn't help to glance over the other Alpha, who was also looking at him. Magnus knew that look, he was a people person, he knew when someone wanted him and Axel was basically claiming him with his eyes.  
  
Subtlety was not in the house tonight.  
  
As if sensing what was going on, Alec slide a hand around Magnus' waist and pulled him flush towards him.  
  
Marcus looked at him intently. "And who are you?"  
  
Alec tightened his hold but Magnus decided to ignore that and smiled at Alec's ex-boyfriend. "Magnus Bane" he stretched out his hand to shake the other's hand.  
  
"My boyfriend" Alec butted in and smiled, and Magnus almost, almost shook his head disapprovingly but Alec wasn't even looking at Marcus, he was looking at Axel.  
  
This Axel guy was still looking at him like he wanted to eat him and that didn't pass by Alec, if his almost possessive grip was anything to go by.  
  
"Oh, that's good. For how long, if I may ask?"  
  
Magnus looked at Alec but he was in a staring war with Axel. He turned back to Marcus.  
  
"For just a few weeks."  
  
"Exactly after we broke up," Alec commented, still in his silent war with the other Alpha.  
  
"Oh" Marcus replied faintly, then his gaze set on Magnus' neck, exactly were his bonding bite was "so you two are mates?"  
  
Magnus opened his mouth but Alec beat him to it. "Yeah, since we already knew each other from before, we thought what the hell, let's do it."  
  
Magnus tilted his head, that was pretty much what happened.  
  
Marcus frowned. "But... Isn't this the same Magnus that you'd always complained about?"  
  
It was Magnus' turn to scowl because wow, the nerve.  
  
"Is that so?" Magnus turned to look at Alec with a raise brow.  
  
Alec opened his mouth but closed it and avoided looking at Magnus, while sporting a faint blush on his cheeks, probably from embarrassment of being caught up.  
  
Magnus was still looking at Alec when he heard a snort. He turned to see Axel covering his mouth with his hand.  
  
"What a pair" he said, smiling at them.  
  
Alec looked up and if looks could kill, Magnus was sure that Axel would be rotting by now. His hold on Magnus tightened a little bit more and because they were so close together, Magnus could feel how Alec was so tense.  
  
"Well, while it was nice knowing you, Marcus and I need to find some people" Axel took hold of Marcus' hand and turned around.  
  
Marcus smiled at them and kept on walking.  
  
"That biting mark looks nice, by the way" Axel tossed over his shoulder and winked at Magnus. They kept walking.  
  
"I hate that guy" Alec grumbled when they were out of earshot.  
  
"Well, of course you hate him. He is with your beloved one" Magnus said and shrugged.  
  
Alec turned to face Magnus completely and he shook his head. "No, I hate him because he was checking you out, even when he knew you are with me. That you are mine and I'm yours."  
  
Now he knew why this was a bad idea. Magnus shouldn't be feeling, his heart shouldn't be pounding like this. Everything was fake, his inner Omega shouldn't be thrilled to be called mine. Magnus shouldn't like that.  
  
And yet...  
  
Magnus was falling for this. He swallowed hard.  
  
"This is fake, Alec" he murmured, turning around to see the table full of food but not really seeing.  
  
"I don't care. He doesn't know that. The bite should be obvious that you are out of the market and that I'm over Marcus."  
  
Magnus turned his head slowly. "Are you really over him?"  
  
Alec shrugged but didn't say anything, instead he took one of the desserts and bite it.  
  
"Because if that was the case, you wouldn't be making all this hassle."  
  
Alec stared at the table for a moment and then turned to look at Magnus intently. Those brown-green eyes leaving him breathless for a moment. Alec's gaze was searching for something until it settle again on his eyes.  
  
 "Believe me, Magnus" he stopped for a second and smiled, "I'm over him."  
  
Magnus' heart kept pounding hard.  
  
###  
  
And his heart kept on pounding because Alec had the magnificent idea that they should dance and everything was slow.   
  
Magnus almost had two heart attacks. The first one when Alec decided that they should dance really close together and the second was when, with no warning, Alec kept his face really close to his scent glands.  
  
So now, Magnus was basically hiding in a bathroom stall because his Omega side was ready to be mated and Magnus was freaking out while also being turned on.  
  
The worst combination, if you ask him.  
  
Since he sat on Alec's thighs, it was a downhill from there. Magnus knew that this was a bad idea from the beginning but he didn't take into account that his Omega side would call Alec for be his mate since the first 'babe'.  
  
It was ridiculous. He was now planning an escape route and call it a night. Forget that this night even happened.  
  
Suddenly, the bathroom's door opened abruptly, slamming against the closest door.  
  
" _You really have some nerves to come here and show that fake ass biting mark_."  
  
That was Marcus.  
  
Damn it, he actually managed to calm down.  
  
" _I have some nerve? Look who is talking! You come here to my mom's party with the douchebag you cheated on me with_."  
  
And that was Alec, sounding angry and frustrated. Damn it x2.  
  
" _You know I had to. My father made me to–"_  
  
_"Oh, so your father made you cheat on me?" Alec let out a bitter laugh, "that's a new one."  
  
"Alec, please–"_  
  
" _No! Don't 'Alec' me. Do you know how I felt when I found out you were with some other guy? Do you even imagine how awful I felt that the guy I was imagining a life with, was fucking another guy?"_  
  
Marcus didn't answer, while Magnus couldn't believe he was eavesdropping a private conversation.  
  
_"You don't know because you didn't give a damn about how I felt. The worst part is that I spent two years, two fucking years in the closet because of you. I finally had the courage to come out, I met you and I had to go back" another bitter laugh "but I was patient because I really loved you, Marcus."_  
  
Magnus knew that the conversation wasn't with him but that didn't stop his heart to break a little. For Alec's confession or his pain, Magnus didn't know.  
  
_"I loved you too, still am."  
  
"Then why the hell you are with him instead of being with me?!"_ Alec yelled.  
  
" _I-I... I don't know! I felt overwhelmed about all of this and I needed some time–"_ _  
  
"Oh, please!"_ Magnus susppossed Alec rolled his eyes and Magnus had to do it too because that was a lame excuse, " _give me a break, would you? You could have the decency to ask for it instead of going behind my back and fuck a blonde asshole who doesn't know what mates mean."_ _  
_  
_"Oh you want to talk about mates? Then let's talk about that lousy boyfriend you brought here–"  
  
"Don't you dare talk about Magnus_ " Alec practically growled "he is none of your business."  
  
_"Of course he is! I know you brought him here to make me jealous."_  
  
Well, the fake relationship went down the drain.  
  
_"You think so big of yourself, huh? I brought Magnus because he is my mate, because I love him, because he saw the possibility to spend his life with me. Something that you didn't care about."  
_  
It was fake, it was fake, it was fake. All lies and lies—  
  
_"You spent hours telling me that you couldn't stand him. Now you love him? Tell me the truth."  
  
"I don't have to tell you shit. I love him, I moved on, take it or leave it."  
_  
There was silence; Magnus was afraid that in any moment this fight would evolve to fists. He was sure that Alec wouldn't raise a hand to Marcus but what about the Omega? He didn't know.  
  
The silence kept on until Magnus heard a door open and then close abruptly. Marcus probably left it.  
  
Magnus let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. He stood still, trying to hear any sound but there was nothing, so he decided to open the bathroom stall.  
  
And there, supporting himself over the counter, was Alec with his head low. Alec didn't turn around when he heard the door open.  
  
Magnus stood there awkwardly, not knowing if he should approach whatever happened minutes ago or just leave and pretend-  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Startled, Magnus looked up. "For what?"  
  
Still without turning around, Alec shrugged. "For everything."  
  
Magnus couldn't see the other's reflection   and that was something that put him on edge. For some reason, he needed to know what was going on through Alec's head.  
  
He shrugged, even though Alec couldn't see him. "I haven't done anything."  
  
Alec snorted. "Don't be so humble. Doesn't suit you" he finally turned around and once again, Magnus was rendered speechless and breathless.  
  
Tonight was the night when he finally realized that Alec was everything he had been into and it only took years of hurtful comments to make this night happen.  
  
Magnus didn't reply right away, he just looked at everything but Alec because he couldn't face those eyes.  
  
This was fake, it was pretend, nothing was real—  
  
"Magnus."  
  
He looked up just in time to see Alec walking towards him and stopped just a breath away. They locked gazes for a second before Alec's gaze flickered down to Magnus' lips.  
  
And that was it.  
  
Alec closed the distance, tilting his head to deepen the kiss but keeping it chaste.  
  
It was slow, it was sweet, it was maddening and even better the moment Alec took hold of his hips once again to get closer.  
  
Magnus was getting to courage to get kiss more intimate when Alec ended it first. Alec looked at him, with those big brown eyes of his, still holding on his hips whiles Magnus placed his own hands on Alec's biceps.  
  
 

"I can't believe we kissed" Alec sounded breathless but smiling.  
  
"Yeah, well..." Magnus sounded breathless too, "a night of experiences."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Alec nodded and before Magnus could start processing what the hell happened, Alec kissed him again but this time it was shorter.  
  
"Thank you again" he let go of Magnus' hips and started walking backwards towards the door, "let me take you home. I'll wait for you in the car."  
  
And with a last blinding smile, Alec walked out of the bathroom.  
  
Magnus sighed deeply and gingerly, he touched his lips, still warm from the kiss.  
  
His Omega instincts were singing and already claiming Alec as his. And Magnus...  
  
Magnus just accepted it because he just fell for the other Alpha.  
  
Magnus Bane liked Alec Lightwood.  
  
_Fuck._  
  
###  
  
Outside of the house, Alec was walking to his car, with a big smile painted on his lips.  
  
He couldn't believe this night. He was pretty sure it was bound to be a disaster and heartbreak, and instead he just found out what he had been missing all this years.  
  
Alec really like Marcus, that has been the truth but Magnus had something that he realized tonight and he just couldn't let go.  
  
Starting from his dyed hair, those beautiful brown eyes and they fit when they were sitting in the backseat of the cat. It was like something switched in that moment and while he spent the night trying to ignore it, his Alpha side was already claiming Magnus as his mate, something he wouldn't act on but it was there.  
  
The point was, well...  
  
He already moved on and he saw something that wasn't there before or it was but he was blind to see it. Until now.

What started as a plot to get ex-boyfriend jealous, turned out to be the best night for him because now he could put a name on what he felt every time he looked at Magnus.  
  
Alec knew now that it was bad to steal a kiss like that but he couldn't help it. He just had to do it.  
  
The truth was Alec Lightwood liked Magnus Bane.  
  
And he would work even harder to make Magnus stop hating him.  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOOK WHO IS BACK!
> 
> First of all, I have to thank all of you who read this story and left kudos but specially to those who asked for a second part. I promised you the second part was coming and while I'm not loyal to my multi chaptered fic, I'm loyal to my promises. I'm so grateful that the first part had positives reactions, so I hope this part gets the same love.
> 
> SO THE SECOND PART IS HERE!!
> 
> Not beta read, all mistakes are mine.
> 
> E N J O Y !!

Magnus plopped down on his bed; he looked at the ceiling and sighed deeply.   
  
It's been a month since that dreadful party, where Alec stole a kiss from him and Magnus just stood there, dumbly, still thinking what the hell?  
  
Since then, it has been a cat and mouse game between them. With just a kiss, Alec was thinking that they would see each other every day and no, that wasn't how it worked.  
  
Magnus was in a conundrum. His Omega side was trying to me make him give in, that he should just accept Alec as his mate and Magnus, truly, he couldn't do it.   
  
It was mostly because he felt that he was giving up, that just because Alec said some pretty words and widened his bambi eyes, Magnus was ready to go.  
  
He hated it.  
  
However, when a part of his body was fighting against it, the other part wanted Alec so badly.  
  
He groaned and put his pillow over his face to muffle the sound.  
  
_Why it was so hard to just let go and like this guy fully already?  
_  
Well, maybe because he wasn't sure if Alec liked him that way too, which it could be a given by now since they kissed but still. He wasn't sure   
  
He sighed again.  
  
Magnus heard a knock on his door and, startled, he moved the pillow away to look at door. Maia was standing there with a perfectly sculpted eyebrow.  
  
"Is there a reason why you are sulking?"  
  
"I'm not sulking," and he didn't pout. That was beneath him.  
  
She chuckled. "Of course not" she said, smiling and walked in the room to take a seat on the bed, "the whole apartment reeks of sad Omega but maybe it's someone else."  
  
Magnus sighed again and looked at the ceiling; see if he could muster some strength to tell the story about the party. A month later and he hadn't told anyone; it wasn't his best idea because it was killing him inside.  
  
"I don't know if I made a mistake," he replied after a few minutes of silence, his voice low.  
  
She frowned. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Do you remember the party, the one where I was supposed to be Alec's fake boyfriend?"  
  
She nodded. "How could I forget? I still believe that was my finest idea" Magnus snorted and she smiled with him, "what happened? You never told me about it but I didn't want to pry. You looked pretty sad after that night."  
  
"I, well..." he trailed off and sighed deeply for the umpteenth time, "Alec and I, we kissed- Yeah, I'm still in shock. Something weird happened that night, I don't know. Maybe because he treated me differently, I fell for it. He called me petnames, Maia, petnames! I don't usually relate 'babe' with Alec Lightwood and now I can't shake the idea of him calling me that every day. It frustrates me to no end."  
  
"He called you babe? He, Alec Lightwood, our uptight friend and serious Alpha, called you like that?" she asked, still frowning, with skepticism in her voice. "Are you sure we are talking about the same one?"  
  
"I know! It doesn't add up. But he did and now my Omega side is ready to be mated, is ready for be the new partner, calling Alec his and here I am, trying to hold on my last shreds of hate," he looked down, to his intertwined hands, "it's getting harder every day."  
  
"To hate him?"  
  
He nodded. "Part of me is calling for Alec since that night, like we are already bonded, just because a damn kiss. I can't believe I'm that easy."  
  
"You're not easy, sweetheart" she replied, fondly, "it's that your Omega side already chose their partner and that partner is Alec."  
  
"But, but... Maia, why? Why it had to be him? It should easier if it was some other Alpha. Why Alec?"  
  
She shrugged. "That's something I can't help you with."  
  
He rolled his eyes, just for the sake of it. "I need some answers here."  


"Well, then. How do you feel when you see him? Truthfully."  
  
Magnus opened his mouth with the automatic response: hate that lasts him for days but then he remember the last time he saw his supposed enemy, which it was two weeks after the Soulmate Revelation (because yeah, after some thoughts, the conclusion was pretty obvious: Alec was his paired mate, his soulmate.)  
  
He was supposed to meet his friends at the same coffee shop and he had thought that everything was going to be fine, that they could swept the kiss under the rug and forget about it.   
  
Nothing like that happened.  
  
Instead, when he walked into the coffee shop and took sight of that rumpled hair, he stopped walking all together and his heart was going crazy. He actually believed his heart would jump out of his chest, a knot in his throat, butterflies went off, there was heat curling on his south areas.  
  
All in all, he was feeling too much and that was because Alec was there, some feet away. How the hell he was going to endure having the man in front of him? He couldn't. Magnus would have probably confessed an undying love or have an orgasm.  
  
It was unsettling, so he had left the coffee shop as fast as he could and tried with all his might not to run with bambi eyes until he had his feelings sorted out.  
  
It wasn't working.  
  
"Well, Maia. I feel that if I don't have that body with me on this bed, I might riot" he deadpanned, which resulted in him getting a slap on his legs, "hey! Go easy on the sad Omega here."  
  
"I'm serious, you dipshit."  
  
He groaned and sat up. "I don't know, Maia. The last time I saw him I was in a state between having a meltdown and wanting to tear his clothes down. There was no inbetween. I just... I like him way too much and all because of a single kiss."  
  
"Sometimes all it takes is a kiss. The irony here is that you two have been hating each other for years and one night you two had to spend the night together, you don't hate him so much."  
  
"But why him?"  
  
This time, Maia shrugged. "Because the universe is sending you a message?" she asked, gaining a glare and for her to snort, "you should just enjoy. Alec is not a bad guy, Magnus. If you are this pressed about this because you're afraid– No, don't look at me like that. You're probably afraid that he is going to take advantage of you, I can assure you Alec is not that kind of Alpha. Hell, he's not that kind of person and you know that."  
  
He nodded because it was true. Alec could  be uptight and insufferable but he was selfless, something that was uncommon on Alphas, he was a darling with his family and even thought they were like cats and dogs most of the days, Alec was the first one to defend his honor whenever someone say something nasty about his gender.  
  
And that made it more difficult to really hate him, so Magnus could say it was a pretense. One that was falling apart with each day.  
  
"So, what can I do?"  
  
She shrugged again. "Tell him how you feel and see what happens next."  
  
Magnus shrugged, as if that was enough of an answer, just so he could avoid saying that he was scared, terrified even, of being fucked over by Alec, that his feelings were a joke to the Alpha and he couldn't deal with that possibility.  
  
"What happened that night?" Maia asked, bringing his attention back to her.  
  
"I was supposed to be the arm candy. He didn't specifically say that I should stand there and be pretty but the situation is in over my head but it wasn't just that, it was..." he trailed off, trying to organize his thoughts, "The things he said, Maia, he really had me believing that I was his mate and that he loved me. I fell for that."  
  
"Did he tell you later about it? Did he actually address what he said?"  
  
He shook his head. "I know I was there to make his ex-boyfriend jealous but something changed throughout the night and I don't know if this is unrequited or if should face him."  
  
Maia looked down, the slight frown she had was deepening. "Well, I can only speak for him because we're both Alpha and I think he realized something, that maybe his Alpha side was calling you just like your side is calling him. That's why it was so easy for him to 'stay in character.'"  
  
"He also kissed me."  
  
This time, she threw him a look like Magnus was stupid, and couldn't believe what he was hearing.  
  
"It sounds pretty requited for me, Magnus" he groaned again and Maia rolled her eyes. "Now I know why his ex-boyfriend sounded so familiar."  
  
He perked up at this, if Maia had the opportunity to meet the Cheating Bastard, she should have told him.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, Marcus, Magnus. It sounds almost exactly the same," she answered with a raised eyebrow, "I can't be the only one who thought about it."  
  
"But that doesn't mean anything. There's tons of people that are called Marcus–"  
  
"And how many do you know are called Magnus?" she interrupted, leaving him hanging there with his open mouth, "and let's be honest here, you two had been fighting for years, it borderlines in sexual tension at this point. I've known you for years and I know at this point who really makes you weak in the knees with just a look."  
  
He didn't dare to look at her because he already knew the answer to that. It was unavoidable.  
  
"Alec always get you this look. You light up like a fucking Christmas tree even when it's just to fight and fight you do. Both of you."  
  
Maia still said her thing because it was the mature thing to do, even when he didn't want to, even when he felt his face warm at being called out like this. Not for shame, not at all.   
  
No, it was because she was right.  
  
He shrugged again. "So, what? Are you saying that I've always liked Alec but hid my feelings behind awful remarks and yelling? I have repressed feelings?"  
  
She nodded. "And I can bet it's the same with Alec. I mean, why else he would date someone that looks like you?"  
  
Magnus opened his mouth, ready to deny everything Maia was saying because she must be on something. It sounded ridiculous. There was thousands of Asian guys who were into make-up and were called Marcus. That didn't mean Alec was repressing feelings and dated someone just to feel like-  
  
"Alec dated Marcus just so he could feel he was dating me?" he raised both his eyebrows at the sudden revelation, "that can't be it. That's just– that's crazy, Maia, not to say a little depressing."  
  
"That's my only explanation for this ridiculous long-term hate you two have going on."  
  
He had a logical explanation and good reasons to tear down Maia's logic but everything died the moment the apartment's front door opened and Jace announced he was home and he brought someone "special".  
  
"Alec is here. He was getting antsy at his apartment and Raphael basically threw him out" Jace stated once he reached Magnus' room. He took a deep breath and grimaced, "dude, your room reeks of sadness and frustration. Might spray some air freshener here. Alec could freak out."  
  
Magnus took a deep breath too and blanched. He didn't know it was so intense the smell and if the soulmate thing was true and they had a bond going on, Alec would barrel there any minute to try and calm Magnus down, which was something he didn't want to endure with his frayed nerves   
  
"Why you didn't tell me before?" Magnus hissed to Maia, standing up and searching for some air freshener in his room.  
  
"I was trying to calm you down with words, you moron!" she hissed back, doing the same like Magnus  
  
Finally, he found one and he nearly emptied it out, trying to dissipate the smell.  
  
He turned sharply to Maia. "Does it smell like I'm panicking?"  
  
"You are panicking" she replied with an amused smile.  
  
"Maia!"  
  
A series of knocks were heard and both of them turned to see Alec in all his tall glory, standing where Jace was minutes ago. It was quite embarrassing how Magnus felt his cheeks turn pink when he connected his gaze with Alec's. The kiss going at the front of his mind.   
  
He averted his gaze because fuck he couldn't do this. No, no. He was a college guy, he already had enough stress in his life to deal with this shit.  
  
"Maia" Alec greeted their friend, his voice oddly deep and low.  
  
_Jesus Christ have mercy on me._  
  
"Alec" Maia greeted back.  
  
Magnus would laugh at the power display of the two Alphas but he was having a mental breakdown to really care about the show.  
  
"I thought you were distressed but I see that you were already with someone else."  
  
Even thought he was avoiding any contact with Alec, he couldn't help but roll his eyes. This boy was jealous as fuck.  
  
Maia huffed. "You're so full of shit. As if I was going to touch your mate."  
  
"Maia!" Magnus shrieked, scandalized.  
  
Once he turned, it was impossible for Magnus to avoid looking at those bambi eyes. Magnus was a weak man.  
  
Alec visibly relaxed and shook his head. "I'm sorry, Maia. I shouldn't pull this shit on you."  
  
"You are damn right. Now," she looked at both of them, "I'm going to leave you two because I know you have to work something out."  
  
And before Magnus could beg for her to avoid this catharsis, Maia left his room to properly greet her boyfriend.  
  
"Uh... Well, how are you?" Alec tentatively asked, finally walking inside the room and closing shut the door.  
  
Magnus swallowed hard; this was what he was avoiding this whole month: being alone with Alec. Now, he was in his safe space with the owner of his thoughts and wildest dreams.  
  
"I've been... Fine. Good" Magnus replied, shrugging.  
  
Alec nodded. "Good. I was starting to think something happened to you since you couldn't answer my texts and calls."  
  
Well, yeah. They hated each other but that didn't mean they didn't have the other's number. It was common decency; keep your enemies closer and all that.  
  
"I've been busy," he replied at last but it sounded weak to his own ears.  
  
"Right. Well, since you've been avoiding me-"  
  
"I haven't done such thing."  
  
"I've decided to come all the way here to ask for another favor" Alec continued, unfazed by the interruption. "I need you to fake date me again."  
  
_Is it fake if I want you?_  
  
Magnus stared at bambi eyes, processing. "Are you for real?"  
  
"My mom is convinced she didn't see you and she really want to meet you. Also," he shrugged and looked sheepish, "Marcus is going to be there."  
  
Magnus kept staring, disbelief painted all over his face. "I thought you said you are over him, that you moved on."  
  
"And I did" Alec replied, walking closer towards Magnus, "I have a good thing going on."  
  
"Don't play with me, Lightwood. I thought this was a one-time only. And besides, your mother knows me. I don't want her to hate me because I didn't tell her I'm dating her precious son. No, I won't do it" Magnus spoke with a finality in his voice, crossing his arms.  
  
"And what am I supposed to tell her when I get there alone?"  
  
Magnus shrugged, looking nonchalantly. "I don't know. You're the master of lies. Make something up."  
  
"Low blow, Bane. And why are you snippy with me? I thought that we were finally getting along."  
  
"Think again" Magnus replied with a fake smile.  
  
Alec groaned and rolled his eyes until he was seating at the edge of the bed. Magnus grimaced because now he had to change all the bed sheets and probably burn them. Sleeping with Alec's scent? Not a good idea. It was already in his mind and was killing him slowly, no need to add more torture.  
  
"Listen," Alec started softly, "I think we should talk about the elephant in the room. It's been a month."  
  
Magnus shrugged again. "I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
Now, there was skepticism on Alec's face. "You've got to be fucking kidding me. You can't even admit it, do you?"  
  
"What? It was only a kiss. In a freaking bathroom! Now I have to think that you are promising me the world? I'm not that stupid, Lightwood. I know that you did it in the heat of the moment and you kissed me because you can't have your precious Marcus!"   
  
Alec kept his disbelief and just a tad of anger on his face "You're cold, Bane. Why the fuck I would do that? I'm not a guy who goes out there and kiss everybody. I kissed you because... You know what?" he sighed and stood up, "nevermind. I'll tell her you didn't want to go or some shit. I'll make something up because I'm the master of lies, as you said."  
  
 And in that moment, Magnus realized he fucked up his chance to come clean with Alec. He needed to get his shit together if he really wanted a relationship with bambi eyes.  
  
And maybe stop calling him like that.  
  
"Wait, wait!" Magnus called out just seconds before Alec could leave the room, "I... I'll do it."  
  
"Don't sound so resigned. I'm not making you do this. If you don't want to, I'll make something up," he shrugged, "can't be that hard."  
  
Magnus shook his head; maybe he was doing this the wrong way. He should just stop repressing his feelings and talk to Alec like the mature guy he was trying to be but another part of him wanted to see how the night would played out and he would finally have some answers to his new-found like towards Alec.  
  
It was clear that he would choose the risky way to do this.  
  
"I'll do it," Magnus said at last.  
  
Alec stared at him for a moment, as if he was trying to find something, maybe to see if Magnus was really sure about this, but when he didn't find anything, he nodded and opened the door.  
  
"Right. I'll pick you up then."  
  
And with door closed and Alec leaving, Magnus stood there thinking that maybe this wasn't the right approach.  
  
But what the hell, he was a committed guy and he would deliver his part as Alec's boyfriend.  
  
Fake boyfriend.  
  
###  
  
After some pep talk and some convincing from Maia's part (and a lot of different outfits), Alec picked him up and now there were standing in another fancy place with more fancy people.  
  
"I seriously need a word with your mom."  
  
"Yeah, and maybe this time we will actually see her, so she can't stop nagging me" Alec turned his head sideways, "let's try to talk to her tonight."  
  
Magnus, instead, kept looking at the lavish men and women filling up the room.  
  
"Well, then. Try to look for her in the first place," Magnus started walking to the bar they had, located at one of the sidewalls, "I need a drink before we start this mess."  
  
He heard Alec following him. "Why do you act as if I made you do this? I told you, you didn't have to come."  
  
"You're my boyfriend– fake boyfriend. It would be odd if you were here, showing your bonding mark without the owner" even for him, it was a lame excuse and he didn't need to turn around to know Alec was rolling his eyes hard, probably thinking the same as Magnus. He looked at the bartender and asked for a vodka martini.  
  
"So, you are a college guy that knows fancy drinks?"  
  
This time, Magnus turned around to see Alec's raised eyebrow and amused smirk.  
  
"I'm in a fancy party, I should act my part" Magnus replied and shrugged, bringing his glass to his mouth.  
  
Magnus couldn't believe he was doing this shit for the second time instead of coming clean and confess his repressed feelings. How is that faking a relationship was better than confessing? He could just accept his feelings, make his Omega side happy and get a real bond.   
  
Because this pulling, this need that came every time he was closer to Alec was killing him.  
  
"Listen," Alec walked closer to him, "we really need to talk."  
  
Magnus stared at him and chuckled a little- if it sounded nervous, Alec didn't call him out. "We're talking."  
  
"You know what I mean," he breathed in deeply, staring into Magnus' eyes, gaze unwavering, "I know you feel what I feel, Magnus."  
  
Magnus knew that this moment was perfect, that he could come clean about his feelings, to stop this ache that was consuming him every day.  
  
He sighed. "I know you just want me as your rebound" he said instead and later he could punish himself for being so dumb but for now he needed some reprieve, "and really, that's fine with me but don't lie to me, don't tell me that. You don't have any clue what I feel, so just... Just drop it."  
  
And from that moment on, Magnus knew he screwed it up. Internally, he was screaming to the void.  
  
"Alec, so glad to finally have you here!"  
  
A familiar voice said behind them and wasn't that some kind of dejavu? They both turned to see Maryse Lightwood in all her glory. Maryse Lightwood was a woman known for being strict, professional, someone who gets what she wanted.   
  
Magnus knew about the strained relationship Maryse and Alec had when he was younger. According to Jace, Maryse was even stricter than now, drilling into Alec the annoying stereotype that he should be an Alpha that everyone should respect and that he should find an Omega woman that could be a match for that.  
  
Surprises, surprises. Alec was anything but straight and after some rough years involving a divorce and a sister leaving the country due to this, Maryse had realized that she should take it easy and instead of drilling him son about useless ideas, she should just enjoy her time with them.  
  
Alec smiled genuinely at her mom and stepped forward to hug her.  
  
"You know I wouldn't miss your parties," Alec said after the hug was over.  
  
She scoffed and rolled her eyes, her resemblance with her son was uncanny. "You're are getting almost believable. Almost" her gaze swept over her son to land on Magnus and her eyes widened along with her smile. "Magnus!"  
  
And before he could say 'hi', Maryse was engulfing him in a tight hug.   
  
The irony of his relationship with Alec. They acted like cats and dogs but he loved Maryse and vice versa. So much that she already considered him as family and since she had accepted Alec's sexuality, it was her wish for them to be together.  
  
Wishes really do come true because they were together, sporting fake bonding bites and pretending to be in a long and happy relationship.  
  
Did he say already that this was a shitshow? Because it was.  
  
"What are you doing here? Not that I'm glad but you don't strike me as a young guy who likes this..." her gaze surveyed their surroundings and pursed her lips in discontent, "stiffness."  
  
 "And stuck-up Alphas" Magnus murmured against his glass. He didn't have to look at his side to know Alec was glaring at him, so he lowered his glass and smiled at Maryse, "we have big news."  
  
Alec cleared his throat. "Yes. Magnus and I are together. We are..." another cleared throat, "we're mates."  
  
Maryse's eyebrows went so high they were touching her hairline. "Is that true?" she asked, her gaze moving from Alec to Magnus, as if waiting for the moment they would say it was a joke.  
  
"You say that like is a big shock for you" Alec said with a slight nervous laughter, "you were the one wishing for this to come true."  
  
And just to top the act together, Alec once again slide a hand over Magnus' waist. One day, Magnus would master the art of controlling his heart when Alec touch him like that, but today was not the day. Today was the day to have his heart doing ridiculous pounding and skips beats just because Alec was close.  
  
"Of course but it was wishful thinking since you two don't get along very well" Maryse replied and Magnus felt once again how his cheeks got warm from embarrassment. One thing was to act like two children in front of their friends and another thing was to do it in front of a parent. "But I'm glad that you two worked out your differences."  
  
"Yeah, well..." Alec started saying, just to turn his head and look at Magnus with a blinding smile (that didn't fail to turn Magnus' legs into jelly) and turn back to his mother, "we're happy now."  
  
Magnus didn't know what to feel; if guilty because they were blatantly lying to Maryse or just fucking accept it because that could be his future.  
  
_But god, I'm a college kid. I'm not mature enough to deal mating sex and bonding bites. Real bonding bites._  
  
"Well, it's good to have you two here. I'm happy" Maryse smiled so genuinely, so happy that Magnus didn't have the heart to not smile back. "Stick sometime after the party. Luke and I want to spend some quality time with you."  
  
"As long as Luke don't make those awful dad jokes, we'll go."  
  
"I don't promise anything" Maryse replied, still with that happy smile.  
  
And before Magnus could muster a comment about Luke's awful humor, Maryse was engulfing him in another bear hug.  
  
"I'm so glad Alec chose you as his mate. Couldn't ask for a better son in law" she whispered against his ears.  
  
Magnus couldn't help it but be carried away by his instincts and hug back Maryse with the same fervor she was doing it. This Alpha mom was accepting him in his family and considering him like the best choice for his son. The best compliment someone could get.  
  
"I'm– I'm glad" Magnus choked out, on the verge of tears. It was too much.  
  
They broke up the hug and with a last blinding smile Maryse turned around and to greet her colleagues.  
  
"Okay, that was- That was intense. I need a minute," Alec mumbled but it was loud enough for Magnus to hear.  
  
The Alpha looked pale all of the sudden, panic creeping on his features. It pretty much looked like Alec was trying to escape and his theory came true when Alec let go of Magnus' waist and walked away without an excuse and ignoring Magnus' hissing to turn back.  
  
"Fucking Alpha" Magnus mumbled to himself while covering his mouth with his half-empty vodka martini. He was alone now; no need for people to think he was talking alone.  
  
Alec could suck 10 dicks and drop dead for all he cared. How could he leave Magnus alone among strangers? Just walking away. A fucking disgrace, that was what Alec really was.  
  
_A disgrace that I wouldn't mind to call my mate sometime soon_ , he thought and stopped his glass mid-way to his mouth when he realized what he thought. What the hell, Bane.  
  
And then, he rolled his eyes because this game of 'Keep Denying Your Feelings" was getting old.  
  
"If it isn't Magnus Bane."  
  
He blanched and widened his eyes because he knew that voice.  
  
"My ex's new boyfriend."  
  
Magnus winced. Now that he was alone, he had to face Marcus? The Universe was testing him and he wasn't prepared.  
  
Magnus turned around. "Marcus!" he greeted his doppelganger, now he could see the resemblance and it was odd, "so good to see you."  
  
"I would say the same but I would be lying" Marcus replied back with what could be described as a fake ass smile.  
  
Magnus was already hating every second of this conversation.  
  
"Cute. Where is Alec? For someone who claims to love you, he's not here," Marcus asked with a raised eyebrow and crossed arms.  
  
Magnus chuckled. "Well, it might seem like a lost concept to you but a relationship together doesn't mean 'glued together at all times.'"  
  
"It might seem lost to you the fact that this," Marcus waved a hand at Magnus, "looks like a relationship, but trust me, he's just doing it to despise me."  
  
And it was true, completely true because this farce started to make Marcus jealous. It was Magnus' fault to grow feelings out of nowhere and now he wanted to make it true. A real relationship.  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you but we're together. I'm his mate and it's time for you to get used to the idea that Alec is over you and he is happily in love with me."  
  
Magnus didn't show it but he was truly proud of delivering all of that and sound so convincing. Maybe he was the Master of Lies and not Alec.  
  
_I can't believe I'm doing this for this fucker. Might as well leave before something bad happens–_  
  
"Do my ears and eyes deceived me? Magnus Bane."  
  
He thought that way too early.  
  
_I'm a fucking nice person._  
  
The owner of that lovely voice was no other than Camille Belcourt, an old girlfriend that he almost almost got bonded with her. Thanks God that didn't happen, would have been a huge mistake since the Alpha was a, well, a bitch. Figuratively and literally speaking.  
  
He didn't turn around, it wasn't necessary because she just walk around him, double kissed Marcus on his cheeks and turned to look at Magnus with an annoying smirk and a a perfect sculpted eyebrow.  
  
Now both Marcus and Camille were looking at him expectantly, forming a strong wall of judgement.  
  
"You two know each other?"  
  
"Of course," Camille replied, draping her arm over Marcus shoulder and smiling at Magnus, "we go way back. It's also a coincidence that Axel is his soon-to-be mate because he is a longtime friend."  
  
"Oh, of course" Magnus nodded, briefly taking a glass from another waiter passing by, "I should add them to the list of people you cheated on me with."  
  
Camille looked stunned for a second and then her smug smile came back just as fast. "Don't be like that, Mags, darling. I thought you were over it."  
  
"Don't call me that, I hate it and I'm over it. I'm with someone else" Magnus drank some more, maybe the alcohol would finally make him believe all of this.  
  
"Yeah, my ex" Marcus butted in.  
  
"Stop acting like the victim here. You were the one that suddenly wanted to go out and started acting like a whore. That's why Alphas still disrespect us Omegas for people like you" the disdain was clear in his voice. Magnus would never talk to an equal like him but there was something about Marcus that just pissed him off to no end. "You had a wonderful partner and you just threw that away because you 'wanted to see more, see the world'. Alec could have given you the world and you just waste it!"  
  
"Now, Magnus, calm down" Camille intercepted with a slight chuckle, looking around "you're calling attention to us-"  
  
"Shut up, Camille. I'm not talking to you" whether it was the alcohol or that he couldn't stand Marcus any longer, he didn't know but it was the first time that he talked to Camille like that and it felt good.  
  
"And you're acting like you care about him when we both know that it's just an act. You don't love him" Marcus finally said.  
  
And Magnus scoffed, just to put down his glass and cross his arms.  
  
"And what do you know about love? Because I'm sure as hell your precious Axel just see you as a permanent hole to stick his dick! He doesn't love you."  
  
And that was what made some heads turned around to them but Magnus didn't care. In another world and maybe with less alcohol in his system, he would tune it down a little but for now, he was running out of fucks to give.  
  
"What's going on?"   
  
Another familiar voice was getting into the mix. The way Marcus' eyes widened and how Camille took a small step back was enough to brighten his day.  
  
Also the fact that this was his boyfriend was just even better.  
  
_Fake boyfriend, Magnus, fake._  
  
"Oh, you know. Getting acquaintance with this whore right here and the snake that his has for a friend" Magnus replied, as sweetly as he could while looking at Alec, "You know, mingling."  
  
Alec nodded and didn't waste time to sneak a hand and take hold of Magnus's waist, like he had already done it million times, like it was a normal thing between them. It didn't fail to turn him on but it wasn't the time for that.  
  
 "Are you going to let him talk to me like that?" Marcus asked, with a raised eyebrow towards Alec.  
  
Alec just shrugged, pulling Magnus closer. "I don't see why you sound so offended. He is saying the truth."  
  
"I won't let a filthy Omega talk to me like that. Omega, apologize" Camille demanded, using that voice, her eyes flickering to red.  
  
Magnus stood frozen there, his instincts trying to make him please Camille, please this Alpha that was commanding him to do something, even if he didn't want to and he was close to do it but he was moved aside until all he could see was broad shoulders and black hair.  
  
"Talk to him like that again and I swear, Camille, that's the last thing you'll do" Alec growled, keeping one arm close to Magnus, protecting him.  
  
"Are you going to hit a woman? Is that what going to make you feel like an Alpha?" she snapped back.  
  
Magnus couldn't see her but even when she sounded confident- and pissed off- there was a slight tremble in her voice, for obvious reasons. Alec was in full Alpha Mode, protecting his Omega from any threat and in this case, as much as Magnus didn't want to admit it, he was Alec's Omega.   
  
It didn't matter if it was fake or not at this point.  
  
"Don't tempt me."  
  
That was the moment when Magnus realized that their little act attracted enough attention that the music stop alltogether and all heads were turned to them.  
  
Magnus knew how it looked like: two Alphas fighting, or soon to fight, to defend their Omegas and fuck, it wasn't supposed to end like this. They were here to smile at Maryse, mingle a little and call it a night.  
  
"Alec, drop it. It doesn't matter" Magnus whispered loud enough for Alec to hear while clutching his dress shirt to attract his attention.  
  
Alec shook his head. "She will learn to respect you."  
  
"Alec, please–"  
  
"Respect him? Please" Camille laughed, "he's just an Omega. Not even he respect himself."  
  
Well, that was rude but he didn't care what Camille think about him, he was pass that but it seemed like Alec wasn't on the same track, since he looked even more tense and the growl got louder.  
  
_Fucking shit. I just wanted free drinks._  
  
"What is going on here?"  
  
All of them turned to see Maryse and Luke Garroway standing with serious and expectant faces.  
  
"You should teach some manners to your son, Maryse. It seems that he doesn't know how to treat a lady" the smug tone was back when Camille spoke.  
  
That was the moment he snapped out of his frozen state and Magnus butted in, rounding Alec. "What lady? The only lady I see here is Maryse."  
  
There was a faint snort covered by a cough and then a throat being cleared.  
  
"Camille, it's time for you to leave" Luke said for the first time, "I don't think you would want bad image, do you?"  
  
Camille glared at all of them but in the end, she left with Marcus until they were lost among the crowd. They watched them go and once they were sure they were out of the place, Alec turned to look at Magnus, a piercing gaze, searching for something.  
  
"Are you alright, Magnus? I'm so sorry. If I had known she was going to be here, I wouldn't have told you about coming here."  
  
See, this was the thing. Camille and Magnus were together a few years back, when all of them started college. He met her because she was in the same circle as Ragnor, another dear friend. Ragnor left that circle but Magnus was still enthralled with this beautiful Alpha. Long story short, they got together, she got bored, she cheated and he ended up as the dumb in the relationship for not figuring that out.  
  
Ragnor always warned him about Camille but Magnus was lovestruck, so he didn't listen. These were the consequences.  
  
Magnus stared at Alec and after swallowing, he nodded. "Yeah, of course I'm fine. You know I'm over her, whatever she says doesn't affect me."  
  
Alec didn't look convinced, as well as Maryse and Luke who were sporting concerns looks.  
  
"I just..." he trailed off, turning a little to the table behind him and then turning back, looking for a way to scape this awful situation, "I need a moment alone, okay? Be right back."  
  
He turned around and walked away, even though Alec was calling him, asking him to come back and his Omega side was crying and dying for leaving his Alpha, he left.  
  
###  
  
Alec saw Magnus leaving and just like that, he felt how something inside him just died and couldn't help the sadness that swallowed him so suddenly.  
  
"Well, that was... Odd" Maryse said, cautiously.  
  
"I thought that Magnus was into parties" Luke commented once Alec turned to face them.  
  
"I guess he just... He needed space," he replied with a single nod, as if he knew what was going on with Magnus.  
  
Truth was he didn't know shit.  
  
He didn't want to sound petty but he would know if Magnus had answered his texts and calls, at least once. After the kiss, Alec thought something changed between them and now it felt like they took 10 steps backwards, like things were worst than before.  
  
Magnus seemed more annoyed with his presence, so much that he didn't even show up to their group outings. Magnus was avoiding him and he didn't know how to fix that because Magnus didn't talk to him.  
  
"I need a drink," he said at last and walked away.  
  
Just like Magnus, Alec ignored his mother calling him.  
  
This was the thing. He really liked Marcus, there was an attraction and he would gladly bond with him, there was no lie when he said that but he didn't feel the pull that he always had felt when he was close to Magnus, his Alpha side didn't come to the surface when he was with Marcus.  
  
And maybe it was a foolish thing to do to answer every snide remark Magnus threw at him but Alec felt this was the best option to feel alive, to feel something.  
  
Ironically, that was how they bonded: being mean to each other with an unmistakable sexual tension that was so thick Alec couldn't believe that it was still there.  
  
So now, now that he had a taste of those plump lips and a whiff of Magnus' scent, Alec needed more and maybe it was time to really  come clean with himself and admit once and for all that he had been falling for Magnus Bane since they met. Maybe the kiss helped him to let go of his own bullshit.  
  
 Alec shook his head and looked at the glass of champagne he was holding. What was he even doing? Asking his new-found-but-not-so-new-long time crush to fake date him? Now he could see why Magnus said he was pathetic. It was pretty obvious.  
  
He already wasted enough years pulling an act, trying to bond with someone when his instincts were telling no, that this pull he had been feeling with Magnus wasn't anything. Enough of that.  
  
Alec needed to find Magnus so they could finally talk and solve this together because he didn't believe Magnus didn't feel the same.  
  
And half an hour later, Alec found him in a secluded hallway, sitting on the floor with an alcohol bottle. It looked white so it was probably vodka.  
  
He practically ran to him but it was more depressing upfront.  
  
"Magnus, babe, what happened?" Alec asked softly, crouching in front of the Omega. Just like the first time, the petname rolled out of his mouth like it was a natural thing from him to do.  
  
Magnus looked up slowly and blinked twice. "Did you just call me 'babe'?  
  
"It was a slipped of tongue."  
  
Magnus nodded, slowly too. "I like it when you call me that" he mumbled.  
  
Even when the situation wasn't the best and Magnus was sporting raccoon eyes, he was the most adorable man Alec had ever seen, so he smiled.  
  
"Come on, let's get you home before you fall asleep" he moved to get a hold on Magnus but the latter stopped him with a shake of his head.  
  
"No, no. I have to tell you something."  
  
"Okay, you can tell me in the car. Come on" another shake and Alec sighed, "well, what is it?"  
  
Magnus was silent for several minutes.  
  
"Magnus, what–"  
  
"I can't believe I had a cat fight with a guy I barely know. How tacky am I?" he asked, scandalized with a grimace, "Why you didn't stop me? You're my boyfriend, you're supposed to stop me when I'm making a fool of myself."  
  
"No, Magnus, babe, you're not tacky. You were defending yourself and that's fine."  
  
Magnus shook his head vehemently. "It was a cat fight, Alexander. I'm supposed to be above that."  
  
Alec raised his eyebrows, surprised, because— "That's the first time you call me that."  
  
Magnus waved a hand lazily and then drop it over his thigh. "I always call you that... In my mind, at least. Well, another night of experiences."  
  
Magnus meant to raise the bottle he had next to him but Alec was faster and snatched the bottle away. He wouldn't let his Omega— not yet but soon— drink more.   
  
"That's so rude of you, so rude. Like that Marcus guy" and that made him perk up a little, "speaking of which, I hate that guy. Like, like, he actually had the nerve to come and talk to me? Like, no, bitch, no. He told me that I don't love you, so now that he has a blondie to have in his heats, now he knows about love? _Pssst_ , as if."  
  
Alec stared at Magnus, who at some point closed his eyes and leaned against the wall, and kept on rambling. This was the first time he heard that Magnus was making no sense but also Alec could understand where he was going to with all of this. If that made any sense.  
  
"Also," Magnus continued, chuckling, "Maia said something funny this morning, well, not funny at the moment but now it's funny. She said... She said that you dated Marcus because you couldn't date me and that's...That's ridiculous, right? Because why would you date me? I mean, not that I'm not beautiful and everyone would be lucky to date me but except Camille, she's an ungrateful bitch, but you could date anyone and, and God you're so handsome but you also hate me."  
  
At one point, among all the rambling, Magnus opened his eyes and while those were unfocused because of the alcohol, his gaze didn't waver. This could the confessing Alec was waiting but it was all wrong. It wasn't supposed to be after a disaster night, in the middle of a deserted hallway while Magnus was wasted.  
  
"Magnus, we should leave–"  
  
"Do you hate me, Alec? Do you truly and honestly hate me?" Magnus interrupted, asking with big brown eyes.  
  
"What? No" Alec chuckled, "I could never hate you."  
  
Magnus stared for a moment, not moving and then nodded. "So, Maia said you dated Marcus just you could foolish yourself that you were dating me and I almost laughed if it wasn't because it sounded logical. Everything that Maia says sounds logical," he shrugged.  
  
Alec wanted to say something, that maybe Maia's theory was true but again, Magnus was drunk out of his mind, on the floor and they could do this when they were both conscious about this. So he did the most logical thing: he turned around, positioned himself between Magnus' legs and hoisted him up, making him yelp and hold on to his neck for dear life. Alec grunted when he finally stood up with Magnus on his back.  
  
"Are you giving me a piggy back ride or am I so drunk I'm levitating? That would be awesome, though.  
  
"Levitating would be nice because you're heavy."  
  
Magnus gasped, with all the flair left in his drunken state. "Are you calling me fat?"  
  
"I'm calling you thick" was the automatic answer Alec didn't think before replaying. He grimaced. That wasn't supposed to come out.  
  
Instead of Magnus being snappy because of that comment like he would usually be, he started giggling, honest to god, giggling and wasn't that the most beautiful sound Alec ever heard?  
  
"I worked on this body. I should be _thicc_ like a cookie and fine like a _snacc._ "  
  
The laughter that came out of him was so loud Alec was so surprised he didn't drop Magnus on his ass. He almost dropped him, in fact and when he felt the other slipping, his grip got tighter and apologized trying to tame the laughter.  
  
"I'm hot; I don't think you should be laughing at me."  
  
Magnus turned out to be more confident when drunk and Alec was enjoying every minute from the deserted hallway to hid car.  
  
"I'm not laughing at you" he chuckled, "I'm just surprised."  
  
"Well, get all surprised all you want because this hot cookie won't be this close next time" Magnus replied and huffed like a petulant child.  
  
Alec chuckled again but didn't say anything. Truth was the 'hot cookie' on his back was really hot and Alec could nothing but feel the thighs on his hands. Magnus had become so handsome, so sexy in so little time. He had these biceps that were to die for and the motherfucker knew that, a jaw so sharp Alec wanted to bite, his Adan's apple was illegal and his neck the most seductive thing in the world even when Alec hadn't had the opportunity to taste but he was sure it was the best thing in this world.  
  
But Alec still believed that the most attractive thing about Magnus was, besides his body, wittiness, snarkiness, how charming and sweet he was to others, was his eyes. Chocolate brown eyes that made Alec weak so many times that he had to avert his eyes to not kiss him.  
  
 

Also, the scent that was slowly enveloping him that was so Magnus was making him drunk too and getting his Alpha side to the surface, so he tried to not breathe in, to tame it. Magnus was drunk and he didn't need an Alpha scenting him in this state.  
  
_I'm so close to the car, I need to survive this_.  
  
Suddenly, he felt something close to his scent glands and almost once again, he dropped Magnus. He swallowed hard and tried to ignore how Magnus was directly smelling him and breathing in deeply.  
  
"Magnus, what are you doing? Stop" his voice sounding hoarse. He wanted to sound commanding but he was getting turned on and fuck, _fuck_.  
  
"What do you think I'm doing?" Magnus asked back, almost a whisper, against his ear and Alec's knees almost gave out.  
  
He shook his head. "Whatever you're doing, stop."  
  
"Am I distracting you?" Magnus asked again and this time, he bit Alec's earlobe.  
  
_Oh my god. Where the fuck is the car?_  
  
Someone was going to be pin against a wall if Magnus continue like this. He needed to get Magnus off his back. Literally.  
  
Magnus kept on biting whatever he could bite and Alec was getting antsy, hot and bothered.   
  
When he finally spotted his car outside of the fancy house, Alec basically threw Magnus in and closed the door. Now that the intoxicating smell was out of reach, he could breathe properly and stop thinking about ripping off Magnus' clothes and call it a night. Lights out.  
  
He shook his head. Magnus' apartment wasn't close and this alone time with him would be Alec's downfall. Car sex wasn't in his Top List when it comes to sex with Magnus.  
  
Yes, he had a list. Why? Because. Just because.  
  
Alec opened the driver's door and went in; he turned on the ignition and did all he could to not look at the smirking bastard laying down on the backseat.  
  
It was going to be a painful ride for him.  
  
###  
  
After a stressful ride back to Magnus' apartment, he finally arrived.   
  
It was obvious to say that after many years knowing each other- hating each other, actually- he had seen a lot of Magnus' facets. Now, he could say that he knew many more.  
  
Magnus' was a puzzle when he was drunk; the most prominent one was that he was a horny drunk. He was also the one with mood swings but the horny facet never went away.  
  
It was a nightmare because Alec was so close to stop the car and just accept Magnus' invitation but no. Magnus wouldn't be a one night stand.  
  
And after struggling some more, Magnus was back on Alec's back because _'you must be crazy if you think I'm gonna let you carry me like a bride. No, honey, not tonight'_ and he wasn't risking to have another fight.  
  
So, after the long and excruciating way to Magnus' room, he placed Magnus on the bed, taking care that Magnus had the duvet over him and pulled his shoes out and was ready to leave. It was a shame that the outfit Magnus had on would be all rumpled next morning but Alec wouldn't risk pulling the shirt off and that Magnus would think that he wanted to take advantage of the situation.  
  
But before he could move, Magnus grabbed his wrist and held on to it.  
  
"Don't leave" Magnus whispered.  
  
"Magnus..." he started, turning around but letting be held, "you know I can't. We can't."  
  
"Nothing's gonna happen" Magnus said, more like slurred, and his hold tightened, "you can sleep over the duvet, we don't even have to touch. Stay."  
  
Alec sighed and bit his lips, thinking. The room was all Magnus and he couldn't risk it. Alec was into deep with Magnus and if he learnt something about tonight, was that the attraction was mutual. What if something happen that, they would regret next morning? Or what if Magnus didn't remember? No, there were too many bad outcomes.  
  
He crouched, keeping himself close to Magnus.  
  
"What if I stay here until you fall asleep?" he asked, while he brought his free hand up and sifted his fingers through Magnus' hair and was instantaneous how Magnus melted to the touch, "would you like that, love?"  
  
Magnus nodded, his eyes closed and a soft smile on his lips.  
  
"I'm starting to like your petnames" Magnus whispered, his breathing slowing down.  
  
Alec chuckled. "Have a good night, my love."  
  
Magnus fell asleep with a contented smile and Alec would count that as a win for what it could be described as a disastrous night.  
  
Knowing that Magnus' head would explode next morning with a hell of a headache, Alec set to find some pills and a glass with water, and placed them on the nightstand.  
  
With a last look on not-yet-but-soon-to-be-his-boyfriend, he turned around and left the Omega room. Now, he wouldn't leave to his apartment; Alec couldn't leave knowing that Magnus asked him to stay and while it wouldn't be in the same room, Magnus would know he did stay.  
  
So, after finding some blankets and reassuring both Maia and Jace that Magnus was fine with no bonding marks, he made a bed out of the sofa and fall asleep, with chocolate brown eyes and plump lips in his dreams.  
  
###  
  
The next morning Alec woke up and had breakfast with the couple while waiting for Magnus to wake up from his slumber.  
  
At the end, Maia and Jace left, promising that he would send them a text when Magnus woke up.  
  
So, Alec stayed there watching TV, waiting, planning, thinking what he would say when Magnus would woke up. They needed to have a heart-to-heart because the sexual tension was unbearable at this point and he was into deep with Magnus. He wanted to be his official boyfriend and maybe, someday, bond for real.  
  
Suddenly he heard fasts steps coming closer and there, too many feet away in his disheveled state and crumbled clothes, was Magnus. Looking even more beautiful with his hair looking in all directions.  
  
"Hey," Alec said, smiling softly at Magnus, turning off the TV to give the other all of his attention.  
  
Magnus didn't say anything right away, he gasped and from one moment to the other, he was on Alec's lap so fast, Alec couldn't react until he had those brown eyes inches away from his.  
  
"Did you really gave me a piggy back ride?"  
  
Well, color him surprised.  
  
"I thought you wouldn't remember about that" Alec replied, placing his hands on Magnus' waist, just to get something to hold on to.  
  
"I remember everything, _love_ " Magnus mimicked Alec's tone but it wasn't mockery. The soft smile was a dead giveaway that Magnus still loved petnames.  
  
Alec felt himself blushing. "Well, I'm glad. We can avoid the talking about your me time in that hallway."  
  
Magnus nodded, agreeing with him while circling Alec's neck with his arms.  
  
"We could instead talk about how we are so ridiculous and stop this nonsense about hating each other," Magnus said, getting a little bit closer.  
  
His hold tightened and gulped down. "You are right. We should do that."  
  
Magnus nodded, his gaze flickered from Alec's eyes to his mouth and that was enough sign for Alec to close the gap between them and kiss those lips one more time.  
  
It was as intoxicating as the first time and Alec couldn't get enough, and from the looks of it, Magnus was on the same state, the kiss going from exploratory to maddening to filthy. The sighs and little gasps coming from Magnus was driving Alec crazy they should stop this before it escalated.  
  
Gathering all his will left, Alec pulled away just to witness those addicting lips getting red and swollen. It was a sight for sore eyes and he didn't mind being the reason for that.  
  
"Why did we stop?"   
  
"We should talk–"  
  
Magnus shook his head fast. "No, there's no need. I stop hating you long time ago but I was childish enough to hold on to it and I'm tired. I know now that I like you and Maia was always right and the sexual tension has been in the air."  
  
Alec stared, blinked twice letting that statement sink in. It was the heart-to-heart he had been waiting, in all honestly.  
  
"And I think you were right that I dated with Marcus because I couldn't date you, so riling you up was the best option to have your attention. We had wasted so many years."  
  
Magnus nodded and once again, his gaze flickered down. "Now that we have that cleared up, do you want to do the honors?"  
  
This time, Alec smiled bright and nodded. "Would you like to be my boyfriend, babe?"  
  
Magnus smiled too, big and bright, with his brown eyes looking gold. "I thought you'd never ask, Alexander."  
  
And with that, they kissed again.  
  
Yeah, Alec Lightwood liked Magnus Bane and falling in love with him was next on his Top List.  
  
That wouldn't be so hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, okay, a few things:
> 
> -My headcanon is that Magnus is all over the place when he is drunk.  
> -Alec originally lives with Simon and Raphael, so you know it's really fun. No, really. In this fic, while Alec still talks to Jace, he's best friend is Simon.  
> -As you all figure it out, Magnus lives with Maia and Jace.  
> -Luke has Dad Jokes and those are the worst in the best way. Also, he tell those to Maryse all the time. They are the cutest.  
> -WHOEVER GET THE ICONIC LINE I THREW IN THERE, GET FREE COOKIES!  
> -I think I explained myself with the whole "Axel&Marcus" thing. Hope it's clear now.
> 
> The ABO trope is usually filled with angsty fics and while I love reading those because a bit of angst never killed nobody, I always thought that it could be funny too. No "Alpha needs and Omega to keep his family" or "Omega needs an Alpha to start trusting again". I wanted this trope to also be filled with awkwardness and hilarious situations. Of course I threw in there the Camille thing just to spice things up but at the end it wasn't something that could destroy Magnus. So that's why I wrote this, because I wanted to laugh while Alec and Magnus finally get their acts together but not before they encounter situations like these.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like it, guys. Threw in some comments :)

**Author's Note:**

> -"Did you just call me bitch?" that's my fav line.  
> -I promise you guys I had a good explanation on why this "Marcus&Axel" sounded like "Magnus&Alec" but this got out of my hands and became a monster of 7k but if this gets good reviews, I might write the explanation.  
> -Magnus is not the suave guy from the show, this Magnus is a mess even though he wants to keep it cool.  
> -This fic is a mess and I love it.
> 
> I like comments :)


End file.
